


Smile for me baby boy

by Anemais (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Dom Stiles, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Femdom, If you only read one work by me, Mommy Kink, Pegging, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Sub Isaac, Sub Jackson, Underage Sex, foster mom incest?, literally no dick-in-vag-sex will be going on, make it this one, yeah...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Anemais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danka Stilinski, more known as simply Stiles, was the fashion designer of the century. At 37 she had basically taken over the world of fashion and was preparing for half retirement. <br/>She moves back to Beacon hills to take care of the house her late father left her and meets Isaac and Jackson, the foster boys who live next door. She hires them to do her yard work and take care of her cats when she's gone, and after only a few weeks se grows so fond of them she decides to adopt the teenage boys. </p><p>They fit nice together - after all, every Dom needs her sub (or two).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile for me baby boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyone/gifts).



> idk

This is just me giving you guys a bit more info. I really only write this because i'm horny for female stiles dominating and pegging small boy isaac and jackson. I wont be writing a lot of details or anything, just stiles fucking her baby boys. Stay tunes for update if you want. 

Feedback is welcome but not really expected i guess xD

**Author's Note:**

> i really dk


End file.
